


Nothing You Do Can Be Wrong

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Affirmation, Anal Sex, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, Lube, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Super lovey sex with Kokichi and Shuichi





	Nothing You Do Can Be Wrong

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Shuichi. And just because I asked you to spread your legs for me?” Kokichi giggled, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs, slicking up his fingers with lube. 

“We’ve never done this before,” Shuichi’s face was inventing shades of red and he avoided Kokichi’s gaze, “Not facing each other like this…” He risked a look toward him and flinched when he saw that Kokichi was eagerly watching his face. “It’s embarrassing!” He added defensively. 

Kokichi understood how vulnerable it could feel if someone could see his face when he’d be unable to fake much, but watching Shuichi squirm about it was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. “Yeah, it’s preeeetttty intense,” he agreed, “But don’t worry! You don’t need to be embarrassed with me,” he searched out Shuichi’s eyes until he found them, “I want to do this. I want to see you like this. And I want it to be you. So, nothing you do can be wrong. That’s not a lie at all, Shuichi-chan. I love you.” 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi was a bit shocked at the affirmation and deeply touched. He wouldn’t have expected to be so affected, but they were in a very impactful situation. He teared up. 

“You’re pretty when you cry too, Shuichi-chan,” Kokichi finished spreading lube over his hand and moved forward, gently pressing his fingers into Shuichi. “I love you.” 

Shuichi gave brief thought to the idea that he should probably also be ashamed of crying during sex, but it didn’t seem to be optional. Kokichi shifted toward him again, keeping his fingers inside and laid on top of him. He leaned up to kiss the tears away, as fast as they fell. 

“That’s my gorgeous, Shuichi-chan. So many pretty tears!” Kokichi giggled, cuddling into him. Aggressive, unexpected honesty was weird for a liar, but it was better than kind lies for the moment. And being genuine was fun every now and then. 

Shuichi giggled, blushing again. Kokichi was complimenting his tears now. 

“And my favorite laugh too!” Kokichi’s face lit up, the picture of delight, and he pushed another finger inside him, “You’re letting me see all sorts of wonderful things today, Shuichi-chan!” 

He was already off balance and out of control, so when Kokichi’s fingers brushed against his prostate, he moaned loudly, then began crying harder in his embarrassment. 

“Well, I love to hear that too. It means I’m doing the right things,” Kokichi kissed his cheek, “You ready for me to use my dick?” 

Shuichi covered his face and nodded. If this didn’t feel so good, he might have wished he could just disappear and stop embarrassing himself. 

Kokichi pulled his fingers out and lined up with Shuichi’s entrance. He was hard from watching him and already wet with precum. He slipped in easily and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. 

“Oh god, you feel so good around me,” Kokichi whined, nuzzling into his neck as he started thrusting, “I love you. I love this. It’s so good.” Even when being honest, he did tend to run his mouth. 

“Wh-why?” Shuichi’s voice came out a bit broken and overwhelmed, “Why are you so nice to me?” He felt like such a mess, how was Kokichi enjoying this so much?

Kokichi popped his head back up, “Well, kinda because you deserve it. But mostly because I love you.” He kissed him on the lips, pulling his hands up to fit over his shoulders to use as an anchor to keep moving inside him. 

Shuichi moaned into his mouth, abandoning all concern for restraint. He made no effort to stop his tears and the flowed down his cheeks, wetting the ends of Kokichi’s hair. He ground down against him seeking more pleasure and clung to Kokichi just as tightly as Kokichi was clinging to him. 

Kokichi’s motions lost coherence and they writhed together without rhythm, the intensity of the connection and feelings still nearly unbearably pleasurable. It was a context wherein time was untrackable and irrelevant and words would have been utterly wasted. Shuichi tried to trace his love into every touch of his fingers against Kokichi’s skin and felt him accept and reciprocate it with every thrust and squeeze against him. 

Shuichi came first, crying out wordlessly, tears escaping the eyes that stared adoringly into Kokichi’s, who reflected the same loving expression back to him, complete with tears of his own. Kokichi pulled out, but not away, curling ever more tightly around Shuichi. 

Shuichi cuddled him close and reached down to touch his cock, softly stroking, then squeezing, all almost painfully gentle. He increased gradually, slowly as Kokichi squished his face into his shoulder, whimpering and holding on. He pushed against Shuichi’s hand urgently. Shuichi cuddled him closer and squeezed more tightly, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. 

Kokichi spilled his fluids over Shuichi’s hands with a soft gasp, and promptly found himself unable to get close enough. They were already pressed together, but he wanted to feel closer. He eventually settled on clinging to Shuichi and rolling over so that Shuichi had him pressed into the mattress.


End file.
